Girl's Night Out
by Epccjl
Summary: It's Brittany and Santana's Bachelorette Party...Same universe as Think of the Mail, though this is not the sequel.  Brittana and Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Hello, here is a short little story of Santana and Brittany's Bachelorette Parties. This is in the same universe as Think of The Mail! Though I don't think you necessarily have to have read that to understand but there will be a lot of references to it and it might help understand this story.

This isn't the sequel…it's just a little filler…hope you enjoy.

* * *

~^~^~ Girl's Night Out Part One ~^~^~

"For the last time Puck you are not going!" Santana yelled

"But why? That's not fair, we've been your friend since like forever" Puck replied as he followed the Latina out of the kitchen and into the Fabray living room where everybody else was. Everyone including all the original New Directions members sans Brittany and Rachel.

"Because it's a bachelorette party…meaning it's for girls." The Latina replied

"Well then why does Kurt get to go?" Finn asked

"Because Kurt is a bride's maid. So unless you want to be a bride's maid too you ain't going!"

"Please Santana" Puck was not afraid to beg at this point.

"Umm…Puck I don't want you there" Mercedes intervened

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want my man getting freaky with the strippers" She replied

"But you can? How is that fair?"

"Because I'm not gay…I'm not going to enjoy it like you would. And besides I'm only going to celebrate and not to have some skinny white ass dance in my lap ok"

Quinn and Santana smirked at that. The two girls have been dreaming of this night since Santana had told Quinn that she was going to propose to Brittany back when they were sixteen. Now just after graduating from High school the night had finally arrived. Santana would have her party tonight and Brittany would have hers tomorrow. Because they shared the same friends Rachel also being Brittany's maid of honour stayed home with the blonde while the rest went out. Tomorrow night Quinn would have to keep Santana company while Brittany had her night of fun.

"Can I just ask how you are all getting in considering none of you are 21?" Judy asked

She wasn't exactly loving the idea of her two girl's going to see a bunch of naked women and having them dance all over them. Quinn and Santana shared a look. Judy knew that look all too well she had seen it many times and had gotten pretty good at spotting it over the two and a half years of Santana living with them. During those years the two girls grew really close and were pretty much like sisters.

"I don't want to know do I?" Judy asked

The two girls just shook their heads.

"Ok well just don't come crying to me when you get kicked out or get arrested" Judy warned

"And I don't want any early morning drunk calls or texts like last time ok?" She added

Once again the two girls nodded then giggled remembering that night. The four girls had gotten into Judy's wine collection after finishing their final exams to celebrate. They were in the Fabray basement drinking and dancing when at 3 in the morning they decided it would be funny to call Quinn's mom. They left many drunken voice messages and texts. Some were undecipherable while others were clear as day. Well clear enough considering they were all totally off their faces.

Those messages were the ones that Judy wished were undecipherable. Having your adopted daughter's fiancé tell you that you are a MILF and if she wasn't engaged she would totally do her was not one of Judy's highlights that month. Brittany asked Santana to bake her some cookies so she could give them to Judy as an apology. It was a while before Judy could look at Brittany in the eye again.

"The only reason I'm allowing you two to go is because its Santana's special night so don't make me regret this"

"We won't" Quinn replied

"Everything will be fine Judy; there is no need to worry"

"Please Santana we really want to go" Puck tried once again.

"Yeah, you won't even notice that we're there" Artie added

"Come on, we'll buy you a drink" Sam replied

"You might as well let them go, otherwise they won't shut up and then we'll never get there" Quinn said

Santana just rolled her eyes and sighed

"Fine. But that means all of you are buying me a drink tonight"

"Deal" Puck quickly replied before giving the rest of the boys a high five as they cheered.

The Seven Deadly Sins was an obscure and virtually unknown by the masses strip club just outside the skirts of Lima, Ohio. Quinn was in charge of planning Santana's bachelorette party and so like any good maid of honour she did her research. This particular club was one of the better places to take her friend it was classy enough and wasn't too trashy. Also she managed to get a special deal because Brittany and Rachel along with their friends were going there the next day. How Quinn and Santana managed to get into the club while still being underage none of the Glee club members knew, they had been very tight lipped about it as well. Even Brittany and Rachel didn't know.

The group originally consisting of Santana, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt and now the rest of the glee boys had ordered a cab to take them to the club. Judy refused to take them because she still wasn't all that thrilled that her two daughters were going there and getting drunk. The group approached the entrance. On the outside it didn't really look like a club just like an old building but when they got in it was defiantly a strip club. There was a stage with a catwalk adorned with seven poles with the bar at the back with several small tables surrounding the stage. The lighting was dark but had a more comfy feel then a sleazy atmosphere. The place wasn't packed but there were quite a few people there. Mostly men but there were several women there as well.

The group just stood there taking everything in, the boys looked like kids in a candy store their eyes were darting all over the place. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt weren't all that fussed but looked a little interested. Quinn and Santana were just as excited as the boys. Suddenly the lights dimmed and loud music began to play and seven beautiful women walked out onto the stage getting cheers from their audience.

"Oh wow, Quinn I love you" Santana leaned over and whispered to her friend.

Quinn just nodded not taking her eyes of the pretty ladies

"I love me too" Quinn mumbled

As soon as the women began dancing on the stage the boys quickly moved to grab a table as close as they could. Kurt ushered the girls over to another table Tina grabbing Quinn's arm to pull her along while Mercedes grabbed Santana. Shortly after a waitress came over and placed their drinks on the table.

"Courtesy of the two gentlemen over at the table" The brunette waitress told them with a smile as she pointed to Puck and Finn who waved at the girls and Kurt.

"Thanks" Mercedes replied

Tina held up the drink looking at it

"What is it?" She asked the waitress

"A screaming orgasm" She winked before heading over to the next table

"Well ladies, I hereby toast this to Santana...congratulations you lucky bitch!" Kurt said as he held up his drink

The others held their drinks up too and cheered "To Santana" before downing their drinks.

Halfway through the show they had managed to get Quinn to go back to the bar to get them more drinks, the blonde quickly got up and made her way over to the bar on her way she noticed several doors that were off to the side.

"What can I get you honey?" A tall redheaded woman asked Quinn from behind the bar

"Um…what do you suggest? It's my friend's bachelorette party and I want her to get totally wasted" Quinn smirked

The woman behind the bar just laughed

"How many drinks do you need?"

"Five"

"Ok, well I'll give you five Slow Seductions to start off with" The redheaded winked.

The woman began to make the drinks while Quinn waited she turned around so she could continue to watch the show. She quickly turned around when the redhead tapped her on the shoulder indicating that her drinks are ready.

"Thanks, just put it on the Sylvester tab" Quinn replied

"Sure thing"

"Hey um…what are those doors for?" The blonde asked while pointing at the doors

The redhead couldn't help but smirk

"Those are for the private shows…if you're interested just sign your name on the list and when it's your time one of the dancers will come and get you."

Quinn couldn't help it when her eyes lit up at that piece of information

"H-How much are the private shows?" Quinn asked

"A hundred bucks for thirty minutes and that's the full show. The girls up on the stage only go half Monty behind the doors they go full and you can have as many girls in there as you like the price stay the same." The redhead informed her

"Can that be added to the tab?"

"Of course"

Quinn couldn't help the smile that grew

"Ok where do I sign?"

Quinn headed back to the table with the drinks and sat back down

"Geez what took you so long?" Santana asked

"Nothing…just making sure your last night of freedom is going to be epic" Quinn replied with a mischievous smirk

Sometime later after several different cocktails a tall blonde bombshell came stalking up to the table

"I'm looking for a Santana apparently this is her bachelorette party and is in need of some fun" The woman smirked

Santana's eyes went wide, while the others couldn't hold in their giggles

"She's that one" Tina replied while pointing to the Latina.

The blonde woman smirked and held out her hand to the brunette.

"Well hello there, I'm Georgia and you my pretty little thing are coming with me"

Without hesitation Georgia pulled Santana out of her seat and led her over towards the back rooms. The rest of the little group cheered, laughed and hooted at Santana as she was taken away. Quinn's laughter stopped though when a beautiful Latina woman came over to their table

"I'm looking for Quinn" She said with a smirk

The colour drained from Quinn's face, the others just pointed and smiled at the blonde

"Come with me" The Latina simply said as she pulled the blonde out of her seat

Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were all heard laughing at the retreating blonde

"Ok who signed Q up?" Mercedes asked

Tina and Kurt looked at each other then burst out laughing

"Quinn is sooo going to kill you guys when she comes back" Mercedes laughed

"Kill us or thank us?" Kurt asked between laughs.

Quinn was a bundle of nerves when the door to the private room closed shut.

"Relax honey" The woman whispered as she came up from behind Quinn.

The blonde just gave a quick nod.

"I'm Candy by the way" She said as she held out her hand to Quinn who nervously shook it.

"W-What do you want me t-to do?" she asked

"You don't need to do anything, just sit down and relax"

Candy guided Quinn over to the chair and sat her down.

"So Quinn is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Umm…I…I don't…the usual?"

Candy chuckled at the girl's nerves

"This is your first time in a place like this isn't?"

"N-No"

Candy raised her eyebrow

"Ok, yes it is"

"Well in that case I'll give you my introductory show. I think you'll like it. Most first time girls do"

"O-Ok"

Candy smiled

"Excellent. Now there are two rules. One: You just need to relax and have some fun and two: no touching"

"I won't, I have a girlfriend she'd kill me"

Candy just laughed

"But she'd be ok with you coming into a place like this and having a smoking hot woman dance naked for you?"

Quinn gulped

"S-She's coming here tomorrow so it's ok"

Candy looked a little amused at that

"Our friends are getting married so tonight it's Santana's night and tomorrow it's Brittany's." Quinn explained

Candy just nodded to indicate she understood.

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Rachel"

"How long have you been together?"

"Nearly three years"

Candy smiled at that as she began to move around to get herself ready.

"Can…can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Candy replied as she headed over to the sound system

"Do you…do you get many girls in here? I mean girls who want you…to dance for them?" Quinn asked while a blush began to form on her cheeks. Candy just smirked

"More than you would think…I prefer the girls, they're less grabby and they tend to follow the rules more than the men."

"Are you gay?" Quinn asked

Candy just chuckled

"No…most of them are pigs but I can't help but love the male form."

Quinn just nodded

"Shall we begin then?" Candy asked

Quinn gulped and nodded, the music began to start as Candy began to stalk towards Quinn.

"So you make your own costumes?" Kurt asked the three strippers

There was a buxom brunette, a pretty blonde thing and a sultry redhead who were surrounding him at the bar as he sipped his drink.

"Oh yeah…that way it's more personal you know…gives it a bit more individuality." The blonde replied

"Hmmm interesting. Well I am just loving everything you lovely ladies are wearing and I feel slightly sad that I am gay and can't fully appreciate them" Kurt sighed as the women laughed.

Puck, Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike were having the time of their lives drinking bear and watching the show up on the stage. They were all pretty much drunk at this point.

Candy was grinding down on Quinn's lap in her barely there two piece costume. At some point during the dance Quinn had decided to sit on her hands to avoid breaking rule number 2.

Candy whipped her hair around and moved her body to the music. Quinn was flushed and so very turned on. The Latina stripper grinned as she bought both hands up and ran them all over her own body until she stopped at the front clasp of her bra.

Quinn thought she was going to combust when the skimpy piece of clothing was removed and Candy went back to touching herself while she moved on top of Quinn making the blonde whimper.

"Oh my god" Quinn muttered to herself as she bit her bottom lip.

She really needed to cross her legs or do something but that was made impossible with the gorgeous woman in her lap. It had been a long time since she felt like she was going to lose control. Ever since her first time with Rachel, Quinn's problem began to disappear and in the end she didn't have to rely on her maths all the time from coming to early and she could last a lot longer than before. But right now she had a sinking feeling that she was definitely going to embarrass herself in front of the nice stripper.

Santana was brought to one of the private rooms and was sat down on the chair. The room was cosy with a plush lounge suite and a small dressing table to the side. Santana was brought out of her observations of the room when Georgia walked up to her.

"So, you're getting married?" she asked

Santana swallowed hard and just nodded

""Well we better make this night a night to remember then wont we?" Georgia replied as two more women entered the room, Santana's jaw fell to the floor.

"Kay" Santana mumbled as she raked her eyes over the three beautiful women standing before her and tried to remember her two times tables.

Quinn could just die, like literally she would welcome a tornado to crash down and flatten the club with her in it.

"I'm so sorry" Quinn mumbled

"Honey, really it's ok…it's not the first time this has happened during a performance…though I have to say you are my first woman to climax five minutes into the show…usually it's just the men."

Quinn groaned in frustration and embarrassment. Candy couldn't help but chuckle; Quinn looked up and glared at her.

"Sorry…I don't mean to laugh but you just look so adorable sitting there all embarrassed."

"That's not helping anyone"

Candy tried not to laugh anymore

"I'm sorry, no more laughing. Do you want me to continue? You still have like 25 minutes left of your session" She asked sweetly

"No…that's ok" Quinn sighed

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to waste your money and I didn't even take all my clothes off"

Quinn couldn't hold in a small groan at that which just made her blush even harder.

"I'm sure…can we just stay in here though? I don't want to go back out there otherwise my friends will never let me hear the end of this"

Candy chuckled

"Sure" Candy replied as she grabbed her top and put it back on.

"You know, I've danced for a lot of people and I don't know why but I kind of like you…you're adorable"

"You keep saying that"

"Well it's true"

"I thought you said you were straight?"

"Oh I am…I'm not attracted to you but I don't know you just seem like a really sweet girl." Candy smiled

"A sweet girl who came while you were dancing for her?"

"Yep" Candy replied with a kind smile.

Quinn smiled in return then sighed

"I thought I was over this" she mumbled to herself

"What do you mean?"

Quinn's cheeks burned, she wasn't sure why she was going to have a deep and meaningful with a stripper named Candy, maybe it was just the alcohol.

"I used to have this problem where I would come too fast whenever my girlfriend would touch me but then after we finally had sex things were better and I didn't have that problem anymore and I didn't even have to think about my maths while we were together"

"Maths?" Candy asked a little confused

"It was to distract me so I could last longer….but now! Ugggh now it seems I was just lulled into a false sense of security and then bam! All that hard and look at me!" Quinn ended her rant

Candy listened intently; she had never had a costumer quite like Quinn before. Most of the time they never really talked and just wanted her to dance and then they would leave. She liked that Quinn actually talked to her and didn't treat her like she was better than her.

"Well maybe it's just because you've had a bit to drink tonight…alcohol can make us lose control so maybe that's all it was"

"Oh my god Rach is going to kill me"

"Why?"

"Because…she doesn't care if I get turned on by someone else just as long as I don't act on it or come from it-"

"Well she won't know about this, look Quinn your worrying too much about nothing."

"Yeah…yeah you're right…sorry."

"It's ok…why don't you tell me about your girlfriend?"

Quinn couldn't help the smile that grew on her face from just thinking about Rachel; Candy couldn't help but notice it.

"She's…she's amazing. She's got the most forgiving and sweetest heart you will ever come across and she can sing…my god can that girl sing. She's going to be on Broadway she's that good. She can be a bit of a diva sometimes but I kind of love that about her she also have a tendency to talk…like a lot. But she's really pretty and I love her." Quinn had that goofy smile of hers plastered on her face

"She sounds like a keeper then" Candy smiled

"Definitely"

"Come on let me buy you a drink" Candy said as she offered her hand to Quinn.

"Umm…you…you wouldn't happen to like…maybe umm…have a clean pair of underwear I could borrow? Because I'm kinda…really uncomfortable right now" Quinn murmured as her blush began to travel from her checks down her neck and onto her chest.

Candy couldn't hold in her laughter any more as she chuckled at the poor girl.

"Yeah sure, but only because I like you"

Candy headed over to her small dressing table and pulled out a purple G-String

"Sorry these are all I've got"

"That's fine" Quinn replied

"I'll give you a minute to change then we can go get that drink."

Candy smiled as she handed her underwear to Quinn and left the room

"Thanks" Quinn mumbled

Santana was in heaven. Three beautiful naked women were dancing for her…she could die happy now. But then she felt guilty as an image of Brittany's face appeared in her head. But then she remembered what Brittany had told her before she went out tonight.

"_You can look but don't touch. I won't get mad if you get turned on by the pretty naked ladies because I can guarantee you I will get turned on by the pretty naked ladies." _

At that moment Georgia was sitting on Santana's lap completely naked while the other two women where on either side of her at one point the two extra girls were making out and Santana was on overload no maths in the world could save her now.

Quinn sat at the bar while Candy served her, her drink.

"Here you go and oh you can keep the underwear" she winked making Quinn blush.

"It's been fun Quinn, but I have to get back to work. If you ever come back I would love to make up for those 25 minutes you missed out on…free of charge"

Quinn just smiled and said thanks as Candy walked away. Soon after a very flushed looking Santana sat down next to her friend.

"Hey how was it?" Quinn asked

"Boobs…boobs everywhere" Santana muttered in a daze

"Huh?"

"I just had three naked women dance for me and I think I may just move in and live here forever"

Quinn just giggled at her friend and turned to look back at the stage.

"I'm thinking you're not the only one who loves this place"

Quinn nudged her friend and pointed towards Tina and Mercedes who were obviously drunk and cheering on three strippers on the stage and slipping dollar bills into their G-Strings. Santana smirked

"I am so paying them out for this later…so where were you?" Santana asked

"Oh….umm…I may have…had a private showing" Quinn mumbled

"Oh Berry is so going to kill you"

"No she isn't she knew exactly where we were going and anyway she's coming here too!"

"Yeah but I distinctly remember her going on and on about you not being allowed to be alone with a stripper." The brunette laughed

"Please don't tell her San nothing happened it was just your everyday strip tease and please for the love of all that is holy don't tell my mother!"

Santana just gave her a wicked smile

"Bitch if you tell them I will tell Brittany and my mother about the three naked women!"

Santana sighed

"Fine I won't say anything."

"Good, now let's get back over there and make sure T and Mercedes haven't spent all their money on strippers"

The group spent a few more hours at the strip club with Quinn blushing every time she saw Candy walk by. They watched several shows of the women dancing and drank a hell of a lot of booze. They decided to head out when Tina and Mercedes were out of money. They left the club and decided to go for a bit of a walk to the local park that was nearby. The plan was to sober up a little before heading home.

"So did you have fun on your last night of freedom?" Puck asked as he flung his arm around Santana's shoulder

"It was awesome!" Tina shouted

"I wasn't talkin to you" Puck replied and nearly tripped over while looking back at the Asian girl.

Everyone was totally pissed, none of them had to drive so they let loose and got smashed.

"What Tina said" Santana replied to the original question.

"Dude I can't believe you're getting married!" Finn yelled as he tried to steer Artie around a rubbish bin and almost failing.

"I know! It's crazy. Out of everyone in Glee I never would have guessed you two would get hitched first" Artie said

"I agree! Its crazy town!" Mercedes yelled.

"Hey babe we should totally ditch these losers and go make out by that bush over there" Puck said as he leered at his girlfriend

"Puck first of all I ain't leaving my bitch on her bachelorette night second of all that ain't no bush it's a cop third of all-"

"Wait did you say a cop?" Sam butted in

"Yeah look see in all his big ass glory" Mercedes pointed

"Shit! We gots to get out of here!" Santana hissed

"Why?" Mike asked

"Because we're drunk you moron and none of us are 21" The Latina replied

"We need to go guys, Rach will kill me if I get arrested" Quinn wined

"God your so whipped Q" Santana laughed

"Me? Whatever Santana if memory serves me well it was Brittany who was using the whip on you"

"Man, I want to move in with the Fabray's" Puck sighed

"Shut up Q, or I'll tell Berry and your mother about your little private show with the stripper" Santana shot back

"Well then I'll just tell mom and Brittany about the three naked women you were with tonight!"

"Wait…didn't we already have this conversation?" Santana asked

Quinn looked confused then burst out laughing

"Oh my god we so totally did" She replied between laughs, the Latina soon began to laugh

"They have a weird friendship" Tina mumbled to Mercedes who just nodded

"I don't feel so good" Mike mumbled as he leant on Tina's shoulder

"Oh my god Mike if you throw up on me I will dump your ass!" Tina shrieked

"You already dumped my ass remember?"

"Oh yeah….sorry I forgot" Tina replied sheepishly

"Uggg I need to sit down. You guys go on without me…it's too late for me now save yourselves!" Mike yelled as he sat on the floor

"He tends to get a bit overdramatic when he's drunk" Tina explained to their friends

"Go! You guys just go! Don't look back I'm a goner I'll only slow you down! I'll handle the cop, Santana needs to get to her wife!" Mike continued to yell then cry

"Cop?" Sam asked a little confused

"Dude we're not leaving you behind…no one gets left behind not on my watch!" Finn added almost as dramatic as Mike.

Finn tried to pull Mike up but failed and ended up falling on the floor with the other boy.

"Ok this is helping no one. Does anyone have any water?" Kurt asked

They all looked in their pockets and in their bags

"Nope. All I've got is a condom" Puck replied then wiggled his eyebrows at Mercedes. His girlfriend just rolled her eyes at him.

"I've got some mints" Sam shouted out

"I've got gum!" Artie yelled

"I've got…Ooh someone's number" Tina replied

"Ooh is it Sassy B's number the girl with the nipple ring?" Mercedes asked excitedly

"Hell yeah!" Tina replied then held up her hand as Mercedes gave her a high five

Everyone looked at the two girls with a hint of confusion

"I've got nothing" Kurt broke the silence

"I have my underwear" Quinn added

Causing everyone to turn and look at the blonde who now just realised what she said

"I mean…um…I…"

"Does that mean you're going commando right now?" Santana asked and she tilted her head to look at Quinn's ass.

"No!" Quinn yelled and pushed her friend away

"Well then why do you have your underwear in your bag?"

"Because there was…an incident" Quinn mumbled

"What did you miss the toilet or something?" Finn asked, while the other chuckled

"Ew no!"

"Well then why-" Tina started to ask but was interrupted by Santana

"Oh my GOD! You totally messed up your panties while you were with the stripper didn't you!"

Quinn's cheeks were burning

"No…maybe…yes" Quinn quietly admitted

Everyone burst out laughing, everyone by now had heard the various embarrassing stories about Quinn but that didn't make them any less funny.

"You guys are horrible friends!" Quinn pouted

"Did you pack an extra pair just in case?" Mercedes asked between laughs

"No, I had to borrow some from the stripper" Quinn regretted telling them that the moment she said it. She didn't know why she said it…stupid alcohol.

"Damn, that's nasty Q" Mercedes laughed

"You all suck and I hate you all" Quinn replied

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen" Came the voice of the cop they had all forgotten about

That shut them all up

"Umm….hi" Sam said trying not to look and sound drunk

"Is there a problem here?" The police man asked holding up his flashlight

"Nope, Na uh" Finn said from the floor shaking his head then giggled

"Save yourselves!" Mike yelled

"Have you all been drinking?"

"No, he's always like that….he's a little special if you know what I mean" Tina said then tried to wink at the cop but it just looked like she had something in her eye

"Yeah and we would like it if you showed him some respect Mr. Officer Man because he can't help the way he is" Mercedes added

Santana and Quinn tried not to laugh but failed the cop shone his flashlight at the two girls

"Something funny ladies?" He asked a little annoyed

"No" They both answered together

"It's pretty late for you kids to be out don't you think?" He asked

"It's only…" Kurt looked at his watch "4:26 in the morn…oh wow that is pretty late…or early depending on your preference" he giggled

"We all know your preference Hummel. We all know you like dick!" Santana shouted then laughed

"Yeah well we all know you love pus-" Kurt was interrupted by the cop

"OK that's enough I think you all should head on home. Call a cab before I start taking names and calling your parents." The cop instructed

"Yes, your majesty" Mike said as he tried to bow while he was still on the floor.

The cop narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the group before he walked away.

"Wow that was close" Artie said once the cop was gone

Then all of a sudden Santana burst out in tears everyone turned to look at the crying Latina in shock and confusion.

"San? San what is it?" Quinn asked a little worried as she tried to hold up her friend who was in hysterics.

"I….I…" Santana tried to speak but her crying took over

"Is she ok?" Mike asked Finn

"I have no idea" Finn replied looking so confused

All their friends were getting worried as they huddled together to try and comfort the distraught girl. Quinn was on the right side of Santana while Mercedes was on the left, Kurt handed her a tissue.

"Hey come on San…shhh it'll be ok" Quinn cooed

"Yeah come on Satan…your too badass to cry" Mercedes added

"I…I…I want Brittany!" Santana cried out

"Honey, Brittany's at home tucked away in bed." Kurt replied

"But I wantz her here! I love her so much" The brunette cried

"San you'll get to see her on Saturday when you guys get married and then you'll get to see her every day for the rest of your life" Puck told her

"I'm a horrible wife" She yelled

"No you're not! Why would you think that? You treat Brittany like a Queen" Tina replied

"I had three naked women all over me tonight Tina that makes me a cheater I cheated on my wife before we even got married that makes me horrible Tina!" Santana rambled before she burst out in tears once more

"You didn't cheat on her" Quinn tried to assure her

"Yeah…and if that meant you cheated on her then that means Quinn cheated on Rachel and you don't see her crying about it" Sam chimed in

That didn't go as planned because now Quinn's bottom lip started to tremble and tears began to form in her eyes

"I…I mean no…no don't listen to me I didn't say anything" Sam tried to stop the inevitable

Now Quinn was crying

"Way to go Sam!" Puck punched the boy in the arm

Tina sat down next to Quinn to console the poor girl "Shhhh…Quinn its ok"

Then they were interrupted by Mike who was now crying

"What's up with him?" Artie asked

"I just hate seeing you guys so upset! It hurts my heart…they're all so perfect together and now there's cheating and strippers and why can't we all just get along?" Mike said through sobs as Finn awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Maybe we should call Brittany and Rachel" Finn suggested

"Are you crazy it's like nearly 4:30 in the morning!" Kurt yelled

"Yeah but they look so sad" Sam added

"Yeah no thanks to you!" Mercedes sneered making the blonde boy cower in fear

"She's going to leave me isn't she?" Santana asked her friend

"No she's not going to leave you Santana she loves you" Mercedes replied

"T…Tina call Rachel and tell her I love her and that I will always love her and that she's the love of my life and that I love her Tina can you do that I need you to do that ok tell her I love her" Quinn rambled

"I'll tell her that tomorrow when I see her ok"

"NO! You have to do it now because she's my everything" Quinn wined

Kurt sighed "Lesbians are so over dramatic"

"I think we should get these girls home so they can sober up" Artie suggested

"Yeah I need to sleep if we have to do all this again tomorrow and I want to be able to enjoy round two with the strippers" Mercedes replied

Santana looked at her friend strangely then poked her in the shoulder

"What?"

"Are you a lesbian Wheezy?" She asked in wonderment all signs of her crying completely gone

"No, Santana I'm not a lesbian"

"You know if I was totally not getting married I would so tap that" Santana smirked as she leered at her friend. Mercedes just rolled her eyes

"Says the girl who was crying minutes ago because she had a lap dance by three naked women" Mercedes replied

Santana looked shocked then burst into tears again

"Oh for crying out loud" Kurt yelled throwing up his hand in the air in frustration.

Quinn, still crying rummaged through her bag and got her phone out and started to punch in some numbers

"Quinn what are you doing?" Tina asked

"I'm not calling Rachel I'm calling a cab" Quinn replied then held up the phone to her ear.

"Rachel baby I love you so much!...baby if I was there I would totally go down on yo-" Quinn yelled down the phone

Tina snatched the phone out of the blonde's hand

"Hello Rachel….yeah it's Tina…sorry about Q she's a little drunk…no she's not crying" Tina replied as she looked over at the blonde who was hysterically crying along with Santana

"Yeah we will…goodnight" Tina hung up then glared at the two crying girls

"I'm going to call a cab and get these two home" Tina informed them all

It was going to be a 20 minute wait till the cabs would arrive, fortunately the two girls had stopped crying though they were still very much drunk.

"I want to go somewhere exotic" Santana suddenly blurted out

"What?" Quinn asked

"For our honey moon…like where there is a nice beach and I demand that Brittany never wear any tops because she has really nice boobs"

"I'll say" Quinn agreed

"Yeah…hey! Those are my wife's boobs were talking about you can't like my wife's boobs!"

"I like you boobs too" Quinn replied

"Really?" Santana asked a little shy

"Yeah…they're really perky"

"Aww Q…thanks" Santana smiled and gave her friend a big hug

"Seriously I will never understand those two" Mercedes said to Tina who looked just as confused

"I like Mercedes' boobs" Santana blurted out

The girl in question looked a little horrified; Tina began to laugh at her

"ME too…and you know who else has nice boobs? Tina! I totally copped a feel when I was crying before" Quinn giggled. Santana laughed then held her hand up and Quinn high fived her.

This time Tina looked horrified and it was Mercedes' turn to laugh. Santana and Quinn were oblivious to the other two girls who were siting with them as they went on and on about how great their girlfriend's and their friend's boobs were.

The girls were sitting together while the boys were sitting a bit further away. Mike was cuddled up to Finn both fast asleep while Puck, Sam and Artie took a photo of them on their phones and then started drawing on their faces with a pen that they found on the floor. Kurt was just laughing hysterically at them all.

After waiting for what seemed like forever the two cabs arrived one was a normal car the other was a minivan which was for Artie. The boys took the minivan while the girls went in the car. Tina was not happy to be sat in the middle squashed between Santana and Quinn who were both cuddled up on either side of the girl asleep with their arms wrapped around her and their heads resting on her chest she feared there was some drool as well, while Mercedes got to ride shotgun.

"You ladies have a fun night then?" The cab driver asked as he pulled out onto the road

"It was…eventful" Mercedes replied

It was 5:22am when the four girls arrived at the Fabray house Quinn told Tina and Mercedes they could spend the night there instead of having to pay more money for the cab to drop them home. The four girls were knackered by the time they got through the front door; they didn't bother even trying to attempt to go up the stairs so they crashed in the living room. Tina and Quinn shared one of the sofas while Mercedes and Santana took the other one.

The girls were woken up by the sounds of loud crashing coming from the kitchen. They all groaned at the sound and at the horrible bright sunlight coming from the window. Quinn squinted at the clock that was on the wall it was 8:23am. Then a very loud and chirpy Judy Fabray came bouncing into the living room.

"Rise and shine ladies!" She practically yelled.

"Mommm…it's soo early…my head" Quinn wined as she tried to cover her head with one of the throw pillows.

Tina tried to cover her head with her handbag.

Mercedes grumbled while Santana growled, Judy just laughed

"Come on girls…I'm making breakfast so get up and get cleaned" Judy yelled.

"Your mom is the devil Q" Santana mumbled

The four girls slumped at the table all nursing massive hangovers, Santana was wearing her sunglasses. They quietly ate their breakfast as Judy not so quietly went about her daily activities.

"So what time did you party animals get in last night?" Judy asked as she sat at the table

"Um…I don't remember" Quinn replied

"I think it was sometime after 4am" Tina answered

"Less talking more dying" Santana mumbled as she placed her head on the table

"God I don't remember anything about last night" Mercedes muttered

"Me either" Quinn added

"Why do I have Sassy B's number? Who the hell is Sassy B?" Tina asked after picking up a napkin from her bag.

"I think that was one of the strippers T" Mercedes answered

Judy just chuckled to herself, just then the doorbell rang cause all four girls to hiss at the sound and cover their ears.

Judy got up to answer the door.

"Hello girls" She greeted Rachel and Brittany

"Hey Judy, are they up yet?" Rachel asked

"Of course…there was no way I was going to let them sleep in…It's a mother's duty to torture them, you will understand when you have kids." Judy replied with a smirk.

"Well I know Quinn deserves it. She called me at 4 o'clock in the morning last night" Rachel replied

"How are they feeling?" Brittany asked

"See for yourselves" Judy replied as she let pointed to the dining room.

Brittany and Rachel headed into the room to see the four girls looking like death warmed up.

"SANNY!" Brittany yelled making them all cringe at the sound

Brittany jumped over to the Latina and wrapped her arms around her.

"Britt sweetie I love you but my head is going to explode" Santana mumbled

Brittany just kissed her on the lips and hugged her tighter.

"Hey Rach" Quinn greeted her girlfriend with a small wave and smile

"Fun night last night?" Rachel asked with a hint of anger

"Yeah…from what I remember" Quinn replied a little confused at why Rachel was being a little cold

"Oh so you don't remember calling me up at 4 o'clock in the morning to tell me you love me and wanted to go down on me?"

Quinn's eyes went wide as the other girls softly giggled

"I'm sorry sweetie I may have had a bit too much to drink" Quinn replied sheepishly

"Hey wait a minute I thought we weren't going to see each other till Saturday" Santana said

"Not that I'm not happy to see you" She quickly added

"I know but I just couldn't wait…but after I leave here then we can't see each other till tomorrow" Brittany replied

"That goes for me too Quinn" Rachel added

"What? Why? We're not the ones getting married! I wanted to spend the night with you" Quinn pouted

Rachel walked up to her girlfriend and sat on her lap and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Because I need to make sure Brittany gets home safely and then I need to help her get ready for the wedding." Rachel told her before placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. Quinn wrapped her arms around the tiny diva and rested her head on Rachel's chest.

"Are you guys going to be ok for round two?" Brittany asked with a giggle

Tina and Mercedes just nodded, but then regretted it because their heads were killing them

"Yep…just give me a few hours of sleep and I'll be better than new" Mercedes said


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's Night Out Part Two

Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were standing outside The Seven Deadly Sins strip club the following night. Mercedes and Tina were itching to get inside but of course Rachel needed to deliver her obligatory speech for the night.

"Ok girls before we enter this establishment I want to go over a few rules."

The other three just rolled their eyes at their friend

"Rule number one: From now on I shall only respond to the name Amy Vanhousen. Rule numb-"

"Why?" Tina asked

"It's my alias, Rule numb-"

"Why do you have an alias?" Tina asked, interrupting again.

"Rachel's an alien?" Brittany quietly asked Mercedes

"Because Tina I can't risk this little visit coming back to haunt me and destroy my chance at becoming the star I was so clearly born to be now Rule numb-"

"I don't think one visit to a strip club will ruin anything Rach" Mercedes butted in

"It's Amy! As I was saying and please refrain from interrupting its rather annoying, Rule number two: try not to get completely inebriated you don't want to look like death in the wedding photos. Rule numb-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever come on Ra…Amy it's time to let loose and have some fun." Mercedes interrupted

"Yeah and if you're going to have an alias then you need to be a completely different person to your normal self." Tina added

"And the Amy we know is a wild party animal who doesn't live by the rules." Mercedes replied

"Whose Amy?" Brittany whispered to Rachel.

The four girls entered the Seven Deadly Sins and were in awe, well Brittany and Rachel were the other two had seen it all before so they wasted no time and quickly headed to 'their' table dragging the other two with them.

"Hey girls" A waitress greeted them as she approached the table

"Came back for more I see" She winked at Mercedes and Tina

"Hey Cherry! This is R…Amy and this is Brittany it's her bachelorette party tonight" Tina replied

"Ooh so your Santana's lucky girl? It's a pleasure to meet you" Cherry greeted Brittany

"Hi…you have very pretty hair" Brittany smiled

"Oh…well thanks honey so do you" Cherry replied with a wink

"Now what can I get you lovely ladies?"

"Four Screaming Orgasms!" Mercedes practically yelled

"They are awesome" She told Rachel and Brittany

Cherry chuckled

"Alright four Screaming Orgasms coming up…pun not intended. I'm assuming this is going on the Sylvester tab like last night?"

The four girls looked a little confused

"Um…yes…sure" Rachel replied

"Ok, your drinks won't be long enjoy your night ladies"

"What's the Sylvester tab?" Rachel asked

Mercedes, Tina and Brittany just shrugged

"I have no idea. They never mentioned it last night…at least I don't think they did…it's all still a bit hazy" Tina replied

"And yet you remembered Cherry" Rachel smirked

"She was a good waitress" Tina defended

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music began to play. Mercedes and Tina let out a small shriek and turned to face the stage clapping and cheering with the rest of the audience. Rachel and Brittany looked at each other with raised eyebrows at their friends.

Like the night before seven very beautiful women came out on the stage and began to dance on the poles and strip. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany along with the rest of the audience were cheering at the dancers. Rachel was…well she was stunned. She's wasn't that naïve and she was no prude. She had taken a brief look at Quinn's beloved Playboys but this was something else. This was live action, this was seven half naked women dancing only a few feet away from her. Rachel swallowed hard as she watched completely mesmerized by the dancers. She could feel herself get uncomfortably hot and very much bothered.

The performance finished and now there was an elaborate dance going on, on the stage. The three friends noticed Brittany continually fidgeting in her seat.

"You ok Britt?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah…I just really want to get up and dance this music is awesome"

"So dance!" Tina yelled, the girl had knocked back three orgasms already.

"I can't just get up and dance Tina that would be rude."

Tina waved her off then tapped Cherry on the shoulder

"Yes honey?"

"My friend wants to dance, can she dance with the girls on stage?" Tina asked

Cherry raised her eyebrow

"Err…I don't…it's kind of against the rules" Cherry replied

"But she's an excellent dancer…she's going to New York to dance" Tina replied

"Umm…tell you what I'll go and ask and let you know"

The girls nodded. Cherry went up to the bar and spoke to an older looking woman. She wasn't there last night. After Cherry talked to her she came over to the table.

"Hello ladies I'm Madam Josephine the owner of this fine establishment. Cherry informed me that you want to dance"

They nodded

"All of you?"

"No just Brittany. She's a really good dancer, she's going to New York to dance after she gets married tomorrow" Rachel informed the woman.

"You're getting married?"

"Yep!" Brittany smiled as she showed the woman her ring.

"Oh wow that is a nice looking ring, you're a lucky girl"

"I know I am" Brittany smiled

"Well seeing as how it's your last night of freedom as they say, I will let you have one dance with my girls but the rules still apply. No touching"

"Can they touch me?" Brittany smirked

Josephine laughed

"Only if you want them too" She joked

"But seriously…I look after my girls so you better behave yourself up there"

"I promise…I just want to dance"

"Alright…Brittany was it?"

The blonde nodded

"Alright Brittany come with me"

About five minutes later the lights dimmed again and the music began to get loud. This time eight dancers appeared on stage, the eighth being Brittany. Her friends cheered for the blonde.

"She isn't going to strip is she? Because Santana will kill us" Rachel asked a little horrified

"God I hope not" Mercedes replied

"Woooo! Take it off!" Tina yelled

Thankfully Brittany kept her clothes on but that didn't seem to bother the audience, they loved her anyway. She was definitely a much better dancer than the other girls. They had a choreographed number while Brittany just did her own thing. She even had several people slip dollar bills into her top. Some of those people consisted of Mercedes, Tina and Rachel.

After her dance Brittany thanked the girls and gave them the money she was given, the dancers refused to take it though so Brittany bought them all a drink instead. Madam Josephine greeted Brittany as she headed off stage.

"Wow Brittany that was some performance"

"Thanks…I just love dancing"

"I can see that…have you ever thought about going pro?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here" She slipped a business card into Brittany's back pocket of her skinny jeans

"Just give it a think, you'd be an excellent addition to our family here" She smiled as she walked back to the bar.

Brittany took the card out of her pocket and looked at it a little confused, shrugging her shoulders she headed back to the table.

"That was awesome Brittany" Tina yelled and gave the blonde a hug

"Thanks T"

"Yeah you were way better then all of them combined" Mercedes agreed

"I think I was offered a job" Brittany said as she showed them the card

"Really?" Rachel asked

Brittany just nodded

"But I don't think Santana would like that. I mean she got angry when I gave Rach a lap dance so…I think I'll just stick to going to New York with you guys." Brittany said

"Wise decision Britt" Rachel replied.

As the night wore on the girls got more and more drunk, it took some convincing but in the end they managed to get Rachel to loosen up a bit and the tiny girl was smashed. Mercedes and Tina headed up to the bar and secretly signed their two friends up for a private show. Not long after two women came up to their table.

"I'm looking for Amy" A beautiful Latina woman said as she stopped at their table

The all looked confused but then Rachel realised that was her.

"Oh oh that's me!" She yelled

The woman smirked

"Well then Amy…you're coming with me"

"Alright" Rachel smiled as she took the offered hand of the beautiful woman "Where are we going?"

"And I'm here for Brittany" The other woman said

"Oooh that's me!" Brittany yelled "Yay I won!"

The stripper just smiled and nodded

"Yes Brittany you definitely won…come on honey come with me"

The woman took Brittany's hand and headed to the private rooms, Mercedes and Tina just laughed.

Rachel was lead into one of the private rooms and was guided to the chair in the middle.

"My name is Candy by the way" She said as she helped Rachel sit down

"Hello Candy…I'm Rachel Berry it's very nice to meet you" Rachel said as she offered her hand to the stripper

Candy raised her eyebrow and shook the offered hand

"I thought your name was Amy"

Rachel laughed

"Well, actually Amy is my alias. I couldn't let it be known that the future Broadway Star Rachel Berry visited a strip club…no offence I'm sure you are a lovely person and clearly you are very beautiful but you know how the press can be they will twist it and make it look like I'm some sex crazed whore who gets off on watching women take their clothes off not that I have anything against women taking their clothes off because I love watching my girlfriend take her clothes off and ok that makes me sound kind of pervy but she is very beautiful and so anyway I had to create a new persona and here we are." Rachel smiled

Candy looked at her in amazement; she managed to say all of that without taking a breath.

"Umm...o-ok then" Candy smiled

Rachel just smiled and clasped her hands in her lap

"Ok so now what?" Rachel asked

"Um…what would you like?" Candy asked, she was a little amused by the small girl in front of her she was defiantly not like her usual customers.

"Oh…um…Well you'll have to forgive me Candy but I've never been to a place like this before and so I'm not accustomed to the proper procedures of something like this." Rachel answered

"You see the only reason I'm here is because it's my friend's bachelorette party and my girlfriend insisted that we come here. She was here last night with my friend's fiancé."

"Oh your Quinn's girlfriend" Candy smiled as she realised who she was talking to.

"Yes…wait how do you know Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Oh…um…I was…working out on the floor and…you know we should probably get started…there were a lot of names on the list tonight" Candy replied.

"You danced for her didn't you?" Rachel asked a little annoyed

Candy looked a little shocked, she sighed and nodded

"Always with the Latinas" Rachel mumbled to herself.

"She talked about you a lot" Candy said trying not to make the girl angry

"She did?" Rachel asked

"Yeah…she told me about how you were a great singer and that she loved you" Candy smiled

"Well that is true I am an amazing singer with perfect pitch and a wide range" Rachel nodded

"Right…so um…do you still want me to dance for you or?" Candy asked

"Well if you danced for Quinn then I guess it will be perfectly ok for you to dance for me." Rachel smiled

"Great so I'll um…give you the introductory dance"

"Excellent"

Candy got up and headed over to the sound system shaking her head and softly chuckling to herself at the brunette. She was defiantly something else.

Brittany was brought into one of the private rooms; she sat down on the chair and waited patiently.

"So what did I win?" Brittany asked

The woman looked up at the blonde and smiled

"Us" She replied as six other women came into the room.

"I'm Georgia by the way" She smiled

"Maxie" the redhead waved

"Sassy B" the African American woman winked

"Crystal" The brunette smiled

"Destiny" The short blonde smirked

"Trixie" The Asian blew her a kiss

"And I'm Roxie" The tall blonde waved

Brittany smiled and waved at all the women

"I'm Brittany" she replied

"You were fantastic up on the stage with us tonight" Maxie said

"Thanks, I love dancing" Brittany replied

"So do we" Trixie smiled

"We heard that it's your bachelorette party and so we decided that we would give you the ultimate last night ever" Roxie said as she walked over to the sound system.

Brittany's eyes widen when she realised what was happening

"All of you?" She asked in wonderment

The seven women all nodded. A huge smile began to grow on Brittany's face

"Oh Santana is going to be so jealous" She laughed

Candy was putting her clothes back on as Rachel sat patiently in her chair.

"I have to say that was very entertaining Candy. So much in fact I think the one hundred dollars is simply not enough you should charge more" Rachel said

"Thanks, you know I've never had anyone sing while I give them a lap dance" Candy chuckled

"Sorry about that I can't help myself sometimes I just need to sing"

"It's no problem, Quinn was right you do have an amazing voice" Candy smiled

"Thank you" Rachel beamed at her

"I'll defiantly look out for your name in the bright lights of Broadway"

"You're a fan?" Rachel asked

"Oh yeah…my ultimate favourite show would have to be Wicked" Candy smiled

Rachel's eyes went wide and Candy didn't think it was possible but her smile got even bigger.

Out in the main club area Mercedes was sitting by the stage filling the strippers' G-strings with dollar bills, while Tina was chatting to Madam Josephine at the bar

"So how did you come up with the name?" Tina asked as she sipped her drink

"My ex-husband inspired me…he was a reverend" She winked and then laughed

Tina laughed with her.

Candy walked Rachel out of the room and back over to her friends who were sitting at their table.

"So how was it?" Tina asked

"Very entertaining" Rachel smiled

"I bet it was" Mercedes laughed

Not long after Brittany was escorted over to the table by Destiny and Sassy B, the blonde looked dazed over but had a very goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Ladies, Tina" Sassy B winked at the girl as they reached the table and helped Brittany sit down

"Boobs…so many boobs…everywhere" Brittany mumbled

The two strippers laughed.

"Good luck for tomorrow Brittany" Sassy B said as she kissed the girl's cheek

"Congratulations sweetie" Destiny added as she kissed the other cheek.

Brittany just smiled.

"Strippers are good people" Brittany finally said. "Very hot…but good people"

The three girls all nodded in agreement.

The night rolled on with many more dances and a lot of alcohol consumed, it was around 3:30am when they decided to head home they didn't want to be too hung over for the wedding. Like the night before they walked over to the park because Brittany wanted to see if the ducks were tucked up in bed for the night. The girls tried to explain that the ducks didn't have beds but then that just made Brittany want to build them a bed.

"Well at least there are no police like last time" Tina said

"What? There were police? Quinn didn't tell me that! But then she didn't tell me about the stripper either." Rachel rambled

"Yeah it wasn't a big thing though we played it cool and nobody got hurt" Mercedes assured them

"Do you think me and Quinn will get married?" Rachel asked her friends

"Probably…you two were made for each other…even though you guys hated each other to begin with" Tina replied

"I never hated Quinn…I had a strong disliking of her but I never hated her" Rachel informed them

"Well alls I know is that she loves you now and you love her so that's all that matters" Mercedes responded

"What about you and Noah?" Rachel asked

"Getting married?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah"

Mercedes thought for a moment then shook her head

"Probably not"

The three girls looked a little shocked then sad

"Why not?" Brittany asked

"Don't get me wrong I do love him it's just…I don't know…he still hasn't decided what he's going to do with his life but I know what I'm going to do and I'm going to New York with you guys and he most probably isn't so I don't know what's going to happen"

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright" Tina tried to reassure her friend

Rachel gave her friend a hug then Tina joined in

"Group hug!" Brittany yelled before wrapping her arms around her friends making them all giggle.

After their group hug that seemed to last for several minutes the four girls laid down on the grass on their stomachs in a small circle in the park and just chatted all of them forgetting that it was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Ooh let's play a game!" Brittany suggested

"What kind of game?" Tina asked

"It's one me and San play all the time"

"Umm…Britt I'm not sure I want to play any games that you two play" Mercedes replied

"It's not a sexytime game…well we won't be having sex…unless you want too" Brittany said.

"What's the game Britt?" Rachel asked ignoring the offer to have sex with her very much engaged friend

"It's called Fuck, Marry or Kill. You name who you would fuck, who you would marry and who you would kill. Let's play! I'll go first…ok I would kill Sam, fuck Ms. Pillsbury and marry Santana! Ok Rachel your turn"

"Um…well I guess I would kill Ms. Sylvester, fuck Tina and marry Quinn"

"Wait what?" Tina asked a little shocked

"Your very attractive Tina…it's a compliment" Rachel replied

"Mercedes your turn"

"Alright let's see…I'd kill Mr. Shue, fuck Puck and marry Kurt" She laughed "T your turn"

"That's easy Kill Finn, Fuck Mike and Marry Artie"

"Ok Mercedes truth of dare?" Brittany asked

"Britt we're not playing that game"

"Oh…Mercedes truth or dare?" Brittany asked again

Mercedes just rolled her eyes "Truth"

"How many people have you slept with?" She asked with a grin

The girl blushed and ducked her head

"Come on you said truth so spill" Tina said

"Two" she mumbled

Her friend's jaws dropped

"Oh my god! Who?" Rachel asked

"I thought it was just Puck" Tina replied

"Come on you gotta tell us now" Brittany said

Mercedes sighed

"Puck and…Sam"

"You slept with Sam!" Rachel yelled

"When?" Brittany asked

"How come you never told me that?" Tina asked

"It was ages ago you guys…it was when me and Puck broke up the first time, it was just a thing that happened it was only once"

"Does Puck know?" Tina asked

"No, and don't you dare tell him or I will cut you" Mercedes warned

"Tina truth or dare" Brittany asked

"Dare"

Brittany smiled

"I dare you to make out with Mercedes" She laughed

Tina sighed and nodded before grabbing Mercedes face with both hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Rachel and Brittany cheered and laughed.

"Ok Rach truth or dare?" Brittany asked

"How come you keep asking?" Rachel replied

"Because I'm the bride" Brittany simply answered

"Fine…I'll go with…truth"

"What's your favourite sex position?" Brittany smirked

Rachel's cheeks began to burn as she could feel her blush spread at a fast pace

"Missionary" Rachel quickly replied

"No it's not your lying" Brittany smirked

"No I'm not" Rachel replied

"Yes you are because your cheeks are all red" Brittany giggled

Rachel was getting all flustered now as her friends were giggling.

"Come on Rach…were all friends here" Tina laughed

"I don't know what it's called so I can't tell you" Rachel smiled

"Then describe it" Brittany smirked

The smile soon disappeared from Rachel's face.

"Do I have to?" Rachel asked

All three friends nodded

"You can whisper it to me if you want instead of telling everyone" Brittany suggested

"Fine" Rachel rolled her eyes

She leant over and whispered it to Brittany; the blonde couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when she heard Rachel tell her.

"That's hot" Brittany mumbled

"Well?" Tina asked

"She likes it when Quinn rides her face" Brittany blurted out

"Brittany!" Rachel shrieked

The three girls all burst out laughing as Rachel turned red and hid her face in her hands.

It was 5:13am and the girls were still laying on the grass in the park still chatting away.

"Are you nervous about getting married?" Tina asked Brittany who was making a grass necklace

"Not really, I mean I'm kind scared I'll trip over when I walk down the aisle or forget what I'm supposed to say"

"You'll do fine Britt" Mercedes assured her.

Brittany sighed sadly

"You ok?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I just…I wish my parents were going to be there and that Santana's Mami was going" The blonde whispered

Rachel shuffled over and wrapped her arms around the blonde in an awkward hug, Tina and Mercedes followed suit and they ended up in a weird floor hug.

The girls were woken up later that morning by the shrill ringing of one of their phones. Mercedes scrunched up her eyes and tried to find the offending object. Once she found it she absentmindedly picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah, hello" She mumbled as she wiped her eyes

"Mercedes is that you?" Puck asked with worry

"Yeah, babe what's up?"

"Where the hell are you? You never came back last night? And we can't find Tina or Brittany and Rachel! Please tell me they are with you"

Mercedes cracked open her eyes and saw her friends all asleep cuddled up together

"Yeah, yeah we're all good" She replied

"Where are you?"

"Um…" She looked around and realised they were still in the park

"OH…shit" She muttered "Umm…Puck could you do us like a huge favour?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here Come The Brides

Ok so apparently y'all wanted more and some wanted to see the wedding…so…Tah Dah!

Now just a warning this will most definitely contain a large amount of cheese, it will probably end up a cheesy gooey mess of cheesy goo. In other words its fluff…complete and utter fluff. I make no apologies. I know the majority of this story including Think of the Mail was more on the slightly smutty humour side but this is more of the softer side I guess. This will be the last chapter of this little one shot that turned into a three shot. So sit back and hopefully you enjoy. Don't forget to review…reviews are like crack once you have it you want more and more until you end up accidently overdosing.

P.S. It was late when I wrote this so I apologise if my spelling is shithouse…also I still don't own glee…unfortunately :(

* * *

It was 11am on Saturday, the wedding was to start at 1pm. Santana was at the Fabray house with Quinn and Judy getting ready for what would be the happiest day of her life. Quinn was helping with the makeup while Judy made sure they were all organised and had everything including several charged batteries for the cameras.

The two blondes could tell that Santana was nervous but didn't dare mention it to the brunette in fear of their lives so they blissfully ignored that elephant in the room. But while Santana was stewing in her own nerves Quinn and Judy were about to jump off the deep end in their own. No one had heard from Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes or Tina.

Rachel was supposed to message Quinn in the morning to let her know that everything was ok but she had yet to do that. Quinn messaged her girlfriend several times but got no reply. She tried Brittany and her other two friends but she got the same: nothing. Quinn sent out a mass message to the Glee boys asking if they had heard from the girls but they didn't.

Puck was worried about Mercedes, Mike and Artie were worried about Tina and Quinn was worried about Rachel, Brittany and Santana. She sent the boys out to find the girls she really didn't want to have to tell Santana that her bride was missing. But as it got closer and closer to 1pm Quinn and Judy were seriously thinking about calling the police. Judy had called the local hospital to see if they had turned up there she was relieved that they hadn't but still concerned because that means they could be hurt somewhere else.

Mercedes hung up the phone and rolled over to try and wake her friends up. She tried to ignore the jack hammer that was pounding away in her head and the horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Guys! Guys get up! We gotta go!" She yelled

The three girls all mumbled and groaned at the noise.

"Cedes shhh….I'm sleeping" Tina mumbled

"Yeahhh…I'm sleepy" Brittany replied

Rachel just snored

"Guys! Come on we got to get Brittany to her wedding that starts in an hour and a half" Mercedes yelled as she shook her friends to get them to wake up.

Brittany's eyes flung open as she bolted upright making Rachel hit the ground, she had been using the tall blonde as a pillow.

"Oh my god I can't be late for that!" Brittany screeched

The other two girls slowly opened their eyes at all the yelling, they grudgingly sat up and took a look around

"Oh my god did we sleep in the park last night?" Tina asked

"Ugg…I feel so homeless" Rachel scrunched up her nose.

"Ok guys enough we got to get moving." Mercedes said as she tried to stand up

"How are we going to get out of here? We have no car and a cab will take too long to get here and then drive us back to my place" Rachel asked

"Puck just called he's on his way he should be here soon" Mercedes replied the other three all sighed in relief.

Suddenly Mercedes got a new text message from Puck.

**P:** Babe, car broke down. Wat do we do? Theres no time.

"Oh shit" Mercedes sighed

"What?" Brittany asked

"Ok don't panic but Puck's car may have broken down and he can't make it but don't panic" Mercedes replied

"Don't panic? We have an hour to get back home, get dressed and get to the wedding!" Rachel yelled

"Look we will figure something out. One of the other guys can come and get us. I'll just message Puck to get Finn to pick us up"

"That will take too long to wait for them to get here then take us back" Tina replied

"Um…ok…ok we can do this. Let's just think for a moment, Brittany don't panic everything will be fine we will get you to your wedding" Rachel told the blonde who was still sitting on the floor.

The brunette was pacing the floor trying to think of a way back home

"Rach could you stop your making me dizzy" Brittany softly asked

"I said don't panic!" Rachel yelled

Quinn sighed with relief when she got the message from Puck letting her know that the girls were safe, but that didn't last very long when five ten minutes later she got another message from Puck letting her know that his car had died and that they were running out of time to get the girls to the wedding.

"Hey Q everything ok?" Santana asked when she saw the look on her face

"Um…yep sure everything's fine, why wouldn't it be fine?" Quinn quickly answered

Santana just gave her a weird look then slowly walked back into the kitchen where Judy was.

The only plan the girls could come up with was to walk, sure it would take forever but they had no other option at that moment until they were stopped when a car pulled up next to them.

"I thought it was you" The woman said as she winded down the window

"What are you girls doing out here?" She asked

The four girls looked like they had seen the second coming in the form of a beat up truck and two strippers named Sassy B and Candy.

"Oh my god Sassy B we need your help!" Tina practically yelled

The girls explained their situation and they were lucky enough that Sassy B was on her way into town and she was happy to give the girls a ride back to Rachel's house though the girls would have to sit in the back of the truck because there was no room up the front.

They made it back to Rachel's house at 11: 45am which gave them just over an hour to all get ready and be at the wedding for 1pm. The girls didn't know how to thank the strippers for what they did for them.

"Really it was our pleasure you girls are alright" Sassy B replied

"Good luck Brittany" Candy said

"Wait! You guys should totally come" Brittany said

"Huh?" They looked confused

"To my wedding! You guys should come it's the least we can do to thank you. There will be food and drinks and everything" Brittany informed them "Please?"

And that was the day that Sassy B and Candy learned that no one could say no to Brittany S. Pierce. It was also the day that a beautiful friendship formed between the girls and the strippers.

They all headed into the Berry house and were greeted with two very angry and worried men.

"Rachel Barbra Berry where the H E double hockey sticks have you been? We've been worried out of our minds not knowing if you were safe or lying dead in a ditch somewhere! Quinn was about to lose it when she couldn't get a hold of you! And who are they?" Michael ranted

"Daddy I would love to explain everything but we really need to get ready and that is Sassy B and Candy they're strippers who helped us get back home and are now invited to the wedding so could you please make them welcome they are very nice women." Rachel rambled as she and the others made their way up stairs to quickly shower and get ready.

The two Berry men and the two strippers stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"You have a lovely home" Candy said to fill the silence.

While trying to get ready and get Brittany ready Rachel managed to message Quinn to let her know that everything was fine and that they would be at the wedding on time if not a few minutes late. Quinn was over the moon to hear that Rachel was safe but then she was incredibly pissed because of the worry she put her through and told Rachel she would have to do a hell of a lot of grovelling to make up for it.

The girls all had 5 minute showers not even having time to wash their hair they decided that only Brittany had time to do that because well it was her wedding day.

The two strippers helped the four girls do their hair and makeup to help speed things along.

After hearing from Rachel, Quinn was in a much more relaxed mood that was until Santana had a mother of a break down.

"I can't do this Quinn! What the hell am I doing? I can't get married! I can't! This…this is all wrong I shouldn't be here I'm sorry Q….god Britt…I love her so much I….I…we should have gone with the other dress! This makes me look ugly damn it why the hell did I listen to you!"

It had been going on for at least 20 minutes now both Quinn and Judy tried to calm her down but it wasn't working so they ended up just letting her rant and hopefully she would tire herself out. But it was soon getting on Quinn's nerves so she had to stop it. And that she did with a firm slap to the face.

"Santana! Calm the fuck down! Look we know you're nervous ok it's normal to be nervous but you love Brittany and she loves you and you will be going to your wedding and you will marry that girl otherwise I will smack you down you got it bitch?"

Santana just nodded

"Yeah, thanks Q" she smiled

Quinn sighed

"Good…now let's get your shoes and let's go"

It was 12:54pm when Brittany and her bride's maids were finally ready to go. They took two cars now that they had two extra guests. The Berry men didn't want them to show up in the truck so they offered Sassy B and Candy a ride. Fortunately the two strippers were wearing decent enough clothes to be going to a wedding.

The wedding itself was to be taken place at a small secluded spot in the park. Kurt, Sam, Artie and Mike had all helped to decorate and set out the seating for the ceremony. Well Kurt decorated the boys just moved shit around. Puck and Finn were busy making sure everyone found the place as it was pretty set back in the park and was a tough spot to find.

This particular spot which included a small gazebo was Brittany and Santana's special place where they would always go and that is why Santana demanded that they get married there. Brittany was very happy to agree to that.

It was a small affair just the way Santana wanted it to be. The wedding party consisted of the girls' closest friends and family. Well the only real family from either side that came was Alice, Brittany's older sister. Santana's family was a no show; she didn't even bother sending an invitation. The last time she saw her mother was two years ago at the shopping mall. That was the last time she had seen or heard from anyone in her family. Of course it still hurt the girl the complete abandonment and disowning of her family cut her deeply and left her with a wound that would probably never heel. But she refused to dwell on it she had a new family now in the form of Judy and Quinn Fabray and of course she would be starting a new family with Brittany.

Brittany's family had also cut the girl out of their lives with the exception of Alice. The blonde's parents were never happy with the fact that their daughter was in a relationship with a girl but they let it slide thinking it was just a stupid high school phase and that she would get over it and find a man to be with. But in the middle of her senior year Brittany had told her parents that she was going to marry Santana. They refused to believe it and when she showed them the ring and told them over and over again that she was going to marry the girl that she loved they kicked her out. Judy immediately let the girl come and live with them. She had tried to talk to Brittany's parents and get them to open their minds and try to reconnect with their daughter but they refused. Alice was in college and not as close minded as her parents, she couldn't really understand her sister's relationship with another girl but she was just happy that Brittany was happy. So she came to the wedding to support her and show her that she did love her sister no matter what.

Quinn, Judy and Santana arrived at the park and were sitting in the small tent off to the side as they waited for the guests to arrive. They had to stop several times along the way when Santana had her panic attacks but they finally made it and were now waiting for the wedding to begin. Santana hated waiting.

Quinn, getting ever more annoyed with Santana and her pacing the floor and muttering to herself decided to head out and get some air. She told the two that she was going out to see who had arrived and how much longer they would have to wait.

The majority of the guests where there, the Glee boys were all there and a few of the cheerios that weren't so up themselves. David Karofsky and Azimio were there. Over the last two years of high school they finally took the stick out of their ass and began to be nicer to not only the Glee club but to everyone in general. Dave had only recently come out which surprised no one, well except for Azimio but he was pretty dense in most things anyways. Dave actually joined Glee club in their last year but not to compete he just did it for fun. He was friends with New Directions but he wasn't that close with them. Kurt was there with his dad and Carol talking with Blaine. Finn and Puck were taking their wedding jobs seriously making sure everyone had a seat, Artie, Mike and Sam were chatting with Dave and Azimio and the Cheerleaders.

Quinn smiled when she spotted two approaching figures. She walked over to greet them.

"Hey Mr. Shue" She smiled and gave the man a quick hug

"Hello Quinn, you look lovely" He smiled back

"Thanks, you're looking pretty good too. Good to see that your love of vests is as strong as ever" She chuckled.

"Yep" He laughed with her

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury" Quinn hugged the woman

"How are the brides doing? Are they nervous?" She asked

"Well I'm not sure about Britt but Santana is a nervous wreck" Quinn laughed

The two teachers gave her knowing smile

"Well I better keep moving, you guys should get a seat before all the good ones are taken. I'll talk to you more at the reception"

They nodded and headed over to Puck and Finn who ushered them into some seats.

Once they sat down they were greeted by a voice of which they were surprised to hear.

"Well, well, well if it isn't curly and his bushbaby. Will…Elmo" Sue gave them her patented Sue Sylvester smirk.

"Hello Sue" Will rolled his eyes

"Didn't think you would show up" Emma replied

"What and miss the unholy matrimony of my two top Cheerios? What kind of person do you take me for I am insulted by your insinuation" Sue replied

Emma just rolled her eyes

"Besides without me there would be no wedding"

"What do you mean?" Will asked

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm officiating this little shindig" Sue smiled

"What?"

"Yeah apparently I was the only one willing to do it at a reasonable price"

"How reasonable?" Emma asked suspiciously

Sue just gave them a little smirk and got up and walked over to the gazebo

"This cannot end well" Will sighed.

Brittany and the others finally arrived at the park and were quietly ushered in to the second tent that had been put up for the brides. The Berry men and the two strippers quickly got their seats as the last few people arrived.

Mercedes and Tina were sitting with Brittany while Rachel went out to look for Quinn to make sure everything was ready. Rachel found her girlfriend by the gazebo talking to Coach Sylvester.

"Hey Quinn, sorry to interrupt can we talk for a moment?" Rachel said as she approached the two.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back Coach" Quinn smiled

"Sure thing Ellen" Sue smirked, Quinn just rolled her eyes

Rachel pulled Quinn off to the side

"What the hell happened last night Rach?"

"I will tell you all about it later the important thing is that we're all here and ready to get this show on the road and can I just say you look really pretty and I'm going to have to kiss you now" Rachel smiled and then as she said she kissed her.

"Thanks, you look really nice too" Quinn blushed

"Alright so…let's get these two crazy girls hitched" Rachel beamed.

Everyone was seated and the music began to play. Mercedes and Kurt were the first ones down the aisle, Tina and Quinn were next. The girls wore matching red dresses. They were simple but elegant they each carried a small bouquet of daises. Kurt wore a smart black suit with a red vest that matched the girls' dresses.

Judy came into Santana's tent and smiled at the nervous Latina

"Are you ready?" She asked

Santana just nodded. Judy held out her hand to the girl and Santana grabbed on tight, giving Judy a reassuring smile.

"I'm more than ready" she simply said.

After Quinn reached the gazebo the music changed and everybody stood up and waited for the brides. Judy smiled proudly as she walked Santana down the aisle. The brunette wore a simple yet gorgeous white dress. It wasn't your normal wedding dress in fact you could probably wear it out to a nice restaurant but that's the way Santana wanted it. She never wanted a big flashy wedding, for her this was perfect. Once they reached the gazebo Judy gave Santana a big hug then sat down in the front row. Quinn gave her a reassuring smile.

Once again the music changed and Santana held her breath she could swear her heart stopped as she turned to look down the aisle. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Brittany walking towards her arms linked with Rachel. Brittany wore a similar dress to Santana except hers was a soft pink colour and was strapless. Rachel gave Brittany a hug before taking her place next to Quinn. Santana took both of Brittany's hands in her own and she could breathe again and her heart could start beating. The music faded away and everyone sat back down and Sue began the ceremony.

"Welcome everybody to the oddity that is Brittany and Santana also known as Blondie and Sandbags. When they asked me to officiate this I was honoured, then appalled, then a little hungry and then went back to honoured. They say that the wedding is the easy part but marriage is hard. Well I say to them if they think marriage is hard try having to lose three of the best damn cheerios to grace my presence that's hard! We all know how backwards this town is and that this marriage isn't legal but we are here to celebrate or whatever and for some un godly reason they wanted to write their own vows so I will try not to fall asleep due to my utter boredom. Blondie you're up first"

Brittany smiled then shoved her hand down the top of her dress and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and tried to flatten it out. She coughed to clear her throat and took a quick glance at Santana who gave her a small smile.

"Sometime today" Sue butted in

Santana just rolled her eyes as Brittany took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Dear Santana, I love you, you are my best friend and now you are going to be my wife which is super cool because now I know that you'll be mine forever. This means that you love me as much as I love you. It also means you now have to sing Melissa Ethridge's 'Come to My Window' even though we aren't in Glee anymore you still have to sing it with me." Brittany looked up and gave Santana a playful smile, Santana just chuckled.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world and you make me so happy and we also have really great sex which is a plus."

Everyone giggled at that.

"I will spend my whole life telling you that I love you and I will always be there to take care of you and make sure the evil clowns don't get you. You are my soul mate and I love you with all my heart. Love from Brittany…P.S. You are totally going to get lucky tonight"

Everyone laughed at that making Santana blush just a little. Brittany neatly folded up the piece of paper and placed in in Santana's dress (basically she put it down her cleavage) with a smile that Santana thought looked so incredibly adorable.

"Alright moving on Sandbags you're up next" Sue instructed.

Santana took a nervous breath; Brittany gave her hands a small squeeze to help calm the girl down.

"Britt…I…I think I fell in love with you the moment we first met. You were dancing to the Spice Girls in this gazebo and I just knew we would be together forever. I know it took me a while to get over myself and finally admit that I loved you but I have never once regretted it. I love you and your sweet lady kisses. And ok I will sing 'Come to My Window' with you"

Brittany's smile grew at that

"I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy. We all know that I will mess up every once and a while but I'm not worried because you've seen the best and worst of me and your still here wanting to marry me so that has to mean something. I love you Brittany. Always have, always will."

Quinn was a blubbering mess at this point while Judy smiled proudly at the two girls. Rachel couldn't hold back a few tears while everybody else was looking at the two girls with big smiles on their faces.

"Ok then, well after that sickening display of human emotion lets wrap this little ditty up, Brittany, Santana by the power vested in me by some questionable website I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The two girls smiled at each other as Santana brought her hand up to cup Brittany's cheek pulling her in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Brittany's hands immediately found their place on the brunette's hips as she smiled into the kiss, everyone cheered for them.

The Reception was held at a small hall that the Berry men and Kurt decorated with the help of Finn, Sam and Puck doing the heavy lifting. After the ceremony everyone headed over to the hall and waited for the two brides to arrive. The reception went off without a hitch. Everyone had a great time celebrating the girls. They decided instead of the traditional father-daughter dance for obvious reasons. They decided to change it to the maid of honour-bride dance. Brittany danced with Quinn while Santana and Rachel danced together.

When it came time for the couple's first dance everyone was a little confused by the sudden dress change of the two girls. Santana was now wearing a white power suit and was holding a cane, whereas Brittany was now wearing black pants with a black and white top with a blue collar and black tie. It all made sense when the music started though. Only Brittany and Santana would have their first dance be the Madonna and Britney duet 'Me Against the Music'. They performed it to perfection and instead of the near kiss at the end they actually did kiss. It was also Brittany and Santana's vocals, Artie had helped them record their own version of the song. Everybody cheered at the end.

Later on in the night it was time for the speeches. Santana was dreading this part because Rachel was going to be making a speech and ok so over the last two years Santana had grown to somewhat like and care for the midget but everybody and their dog knew that Rachel loved the sound of her own voice. So god only knows how long her speech was going to be Santana wouldn't be at all surprised if she brought out a power point slide show as well. Quinn was up first.

"Hello everyone, I guess it's no secret that Santana and I have had an interesting friendship over the years. We loved each other, we hated each other, we fought each other, heck we even kissed each other which by the way ew."

Everyone laughed

"But after everything we have been through I can honestly say that she is one of my best friends and since she moved in with me and my mom I consider her part of my family and I love her like she is my sister and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think we all knew that Brittany and Santana would always end up together. So it wasn't really surprising when San told me she was going to ask Brittany to marry her."

Quinn turned to face her two friends

"I know you two will make each other happy from now till your two little old ladies in matching jogging suits fighting over the remote control. I love you both."

Quinn reached down and picked up her drink

"To Santana and Brittany"

Everybody cheered and raised their glasses. Santana got up and hugged Quinn.

"I was thinking about totally humiliating you but I thought this would be nicer" Quinn whispered to the Latina

"I love you to Q you bit sap" Santana laughed.

After sitting back down Rachel took the microphone and Santana cringed.

"Hello everybody for those of you who don't know me I am Rachel Berry"

Santana rolled her eyes; everybody in this room knew who she was.

"I would just like to start off by saying that both Brittany and Santana look lovely today"

There was a small applause

"I read somewhere that it was customary for these speeches to include embarrassing stories about the bride but I'm not going to do that because I don't think there is anything embarrassing about these two that we haven't already heard."

There were a few chuckles

"I haven't been friends with Brittany and Santana as long as Quinn or most of you in this room and I think the only reason I am friends with them is because I'm dating Quinn, but that being said I really don't care about how or why it happened I'm just glad that it did. Brittany is one of the most sweetest and kindest girl I have ever met and Santana is…Santana"

Everyone laughed at that even Santana did.

"Like Quinn said I think everybody knew they were meant for each other it's so obvious that Santana worships the ground Brittany walks on and that Brittany adores Santana so I would like to raise my glass and make a toast to Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce."

Everybody joined in with the toast and Santana was relieved that Rachel didn't talk for an hour and a day. Brittany got up and gave Rachel a bone crushing hug. After the speeches the music started up again and people began to get up and dance. The two brides took turns in dancing with Judy. It was a little awkward between Judy and Brittany to begin with but Brittany promised Judy that she wouldn't try and cop a feel even though she looked really sexy in her dress that night and besides she was now a married woman after all. Rachel went to mingle with the guests while Quinn sat with Santana at the Bride's table and chatted and watched Brittany dance with their mother. That was when Quinn noticed something. She looked over to the far right and saw two familiar faces chatting with Tina and Mercedes.

"Santana…why are there two strippers at your wedding?"

"What?" Santana looked confused

Quinn pointed and the Latina's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?"

Then they saw Brittany bounce over to the four girls and saw her hug the two strippers.

"Did she just?"

"Uh huh" Quinn replied

Brittany took both of the stripper's hands in her own and pulled them along and walked up to the table where Quinn and Santana were sitting.

"Hey girls, Congratulations Santana" Sassy B said

"Yeah you two make an adorable couple" Candy replied. "Hi Quinn"

Candy smiled and winked at the blonde making her blush.

"Umm…thanks…but why are you here?" Santana asked still so very confused

"I invited them" Brittany answered

"Oh…why?"

"Because they rescued us this morning. We wouldn't have been here if it weren't for them" Brittany explained

Quinn and Santana looked confused then worried

"Did something happen? Britt are you hurt?" Santana asked with worry

"No, we fell asleep in the part and we had no way of getting home and then Puck's car died so we decided to walk but then they drove past us and offered us a ride and well…here we are" Brittany told their story.

Quinn and Santana wore matching looks on their faces with an eyebrow raised and confusion in their eyes.

"Oh…well…umm…I guess we should thank you then" Santana stuttered out.

The two strippers smiled

"It was our pleasure." Candy replied

Rachel then came bounding over to the table and wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders and placed a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. Rachel had decided that she really liked Champaign.

"Oh hi girls!" Rachel smiled "I'm sure you remember my lovely girlfriend Quinn…Quinn this is Sassy B and Candy but then you already know Candy since she danced for you which I'm not mad about because she danced for me too." Rachel rambled.

Quinn blushed then looked a little mad.

"I think we can drop the stage names I mean you did invite us to your wedding and all. I'm Stephanie Bertram." Sassy B said with a smile.

"And I'm Natalie Harris" Candy replied

Quinn, Santana and Brittany's jaws dropped open and their eyes went wide, making Natalie a little nervous

"What?"

"Natalie? As in Natalie Harris who used to live next door to me when we were six and you were seven?" Quinn asked in shock

Natalie scrunched up her nose in confusion until realisation hit her

"Oh my god! Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn nodded

"OH my god! I can't believe that never clicked! God what a small world" Natalie smiled

"Wait wasn't she the one who had a massive crush on when you were little" Rachel asked

Making Quinn blush and Natalie smirk

"You had a crush on me?" She asked

"N-No…I…she has no idea what she's talking about…you know what I'm going to go mingle it's rude to just sit here all night so I'm going to…go now…and…bye" Quinn quickly got up and headed over to where Mercedes and Tina were.

The rest of the girls just laughed at Quinn's actions. Rachel wasn't laughing so much as trying to glare at Natalie but she was a little tipsy and it was really working for her. Natalie noticed.

"I'm straight Rachel, no need to worry"

Rachel narrowed her eyes then quickly nodded before going off to find her girlfriend.

The night wore on with lots of dancing and drinking and everyone just having a good time. Quinn was totally and utterly embarrassed when she looked over to the dance floor and saw her mother grinding up against the two strippers. Brittany and Santana both snuck off together several times during the party to do god knows what. Rachel and Quinn tried to sneak off for a quickie after Rachel discovered that Quinn was a horny drunk. But they were interrupted when Mr. Shue walked in on them. It was definitely and awkward experience to have your ex-teacher walk in on you while you had your hand up your girlfriend's skirt and the top half of your dress was bunched up around your waist exposing pretty much everything. The poor guy nearly broke his nose as he tried to run away, he accidently bashed into the door frame.

But other than that the night went wonderfully.

It was around 1am in the morning when the last of the guests left leaving Rachel fast asleep laying on top of Quinn, Judy getting the cars ready and Brittany sitting in Santana's lap.

"I love you Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce" Santana mumbled into the blonde's neck before kissing her

"I love you too Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce" Brittany giggled.

"Today was awesome" Santana smiled as she brushed a few strands of Brittany's hair behind her ear

"Yeah" Brittany sighed as she leant back into Santana's embrace

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"I want kids" Brittany replied

All colour drained from the Latina's face and what could only be described as shock and horror was written all over her face.


End file.
